A new found love
by swerzey
Summary: Natsu gets hammered and lucy has to deal with him , what will happen, read and find out
1. Chapter 1

Swerzy here with my first story . I dont expect to many good ratings considering this might be a one shot but if y'all guys like the first part i'll add more. Swerzy out.  
P.S. a NaLu story may contain lemons it'll develope later. I do not own fairy tail hiro mashima has that honor.

Natsu had just gotten back from a four day long mission with Gray and Erza on which they had to kill a demon unlike any others was a perverted one earning it a sword to the chest from they arrived at the guild they were greeted by the guild , Cana guzziling barrels of booze and Elfman riding a couple of members about man hood and Lucy was at her apartment in the bath , water flowing over her curvey body. Lucy gets out of the tub and drys off with a towel and puts on soem clothes . She steps out of her bathroom and lays down on her bed ,a loud bang comesfrom her door . She runs to investigate the noise when she saw Natsu laying on the floor with a window open while he was rubbing his head. "what the hell are you doing in my house" lucy asked in a rather curious voice since it was a little after 12:00 ." i was hoping that you would be asleep so i could crash here , i forgot my keys becausei don't usually lock my door " " oh well there are blankets in the closet and pillows on my bed" . " thanks luce" exclaimed a thankful natsu.

The next morning lucy woke up to see that natsu had wandered into her bed and was sound asleep "he is kinda ... cute when he sleeps" lucy mumbled under her breath. natsu shortly woke up to the sound of bacon crackling and eggs cooking , he flew out of bed and ran to lucy to see what she was cooking "hey luce whatcha cooking " " oh just bacon and eggs " the good old classic (to which never gets old (; ) " sweet i can'twaitto eat. About five minutes later it was all done and natsu ate all but what lucy stole for herself .Natsu ate fourty pieces of bacon yes fourty and five eggs and seemed to go into a food coma as he passedout and faceplanted into his empty plate. " great now i have to lug him to the bed" , lucy carried him under one shoulder and held his waist to keep him from falling sideways . She got him to the bed and laid him down as easily as she could . Lucy herself had eight piecesof bacon and one egg but with her being small and skinny she had gotten full so she crawled in with him and cuddled upto him , her back to his chest. Natsu wokeup and felt someones body heat and did'nt move so he could see who it was , to his suprise it was lucy because the last time he saw her was when he passed out on the table. Natsu connectedthe dots (slowly of course) and realized that lucy had laid him down here and crawled in bed with him , he blushed slightly at that.  
" lucy " natsu said quietly " luuucy" he said softly again , she opened her eyes and looked at him kindof puzzled as to why he woke her , she leaned up and was only in her bra and panties . Natsu realized this and frozed and blushed wildly along with lucy once she realized that she had hazily woke up and pulled off someclothes . " uhh lucy you know you're in JUST underwear " "yeah i must've been hot while we napped " " okay just wanted to make sure " .Natsu stood up to only realize he onlyhad boxers on and he kindof blew that off for some reason like it was normal " natsu you know you're only in boxers ?" "yeah so ?" "nothing just wondering" . They got dressed and headed to the guild . Once they were there they were greeted by lisa and elfman and gray was trying to escape juvia who kept exclaiming " one day my loev you'll be mine" .natsu sat down at the bar and ordered whiskey so lisa brought him one.

After a few shots and three beers natsu challenged gray to a fight to which he happily obliged . Considering that he was drunk gray one but suprisingly not by much , natsu who was shit-faced drunk needed lucy to walk him home .Once they arrived at lucys apartment natsu stumbled and fell as soon as lucy let go of him to lock the door , so lucy pickedhim up swearing that she was never doing this again, she threw him on the bed and pushed him over and crawled in to. That night natsu had sobered up a little bit and woke up to notice lucy laying down in her panties next to him, he couldn't help but stare at her huge boobs and gorgeous ass. She rolled over to face him only an inch between the two nearly kissing natsu . Natsu could feel the heat of her breath on his face and his heart was startingto pick up pace the longer she was like that , her innocent face an inch away from his so tempting to just kiss her . Natsu kept telling himself no, to not kiss her but if was futile , he leaned in and gave a long kiss to lucy which she woke up to halfway through and was suprised but she kissed him right back . The kiss wenton for a couple of minutes and then they looked into each others eyes and said simultaniously " i love you.

hey guys i hope y'all like it but remember i plan on making more chapters if y'all want me toso review and tell me what you think . Also im no wuss so even if its harsh criticism i'll take it and work with it ,thanks guys . Swerzy out. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day natsu and lucy were slightly confused but at the same time happy with what happened , and they decided to date but there's one problem ; the guild . Telling the guild would be a pain considering that erza has a huge crush on natsu and gray would mess with him, only to recieve an ass kicking. But other than that, plus elfman lecturing natsu on how to treat a woman it seemed rather daunting to do that . Natsu and lucy kept this a secret for a month and a half until erza caught the two at a diner togather and they kissed making it clear that they were a couple. Erza kept this under wraps as well but she couldn't help it and confronted natsu and lucy about it to confirm her conclusion ,they hesitated but told her but unluckily for them she was drunk and shouted out to the entire guild over eight times in a chant saying "natsu and lucy are daating ,natsu and lucy are daating" .Natsu pulled her aside and scolded her for it while the entire guild questioned lucy about it nonstop fot a dew minutes until natsu shuved them two stormed out natsu dragging lucy at light speedback to his house , lucy was pracrically just skidding along the ground and was sreaming from goingso fast. They arrived at natsu's house and walked in natsu walked to his bed and sat down to think what he was going to say to the guild , lucy sat down beside him to comfort him bun in reality sh ewas even more worried andhad even less a clue on what to say.

(flash back to when erza blurted the newsout)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Erza,WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING" natsu yelled but not to loud as to blow her ear drums out." well (hick) I FOR ONE (hick) (ps she's drunk) think me and you would (hick) wouldbe better togather" "erza stop and listen yes im in a relationship with lucy so you can go around saying stuff" " but natsu (hick) i WANT yo-" "No Erza you're drunk and need to go home, i'll have elfman take you home"

(end of flashback)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lucy spoke up "natsu im sorry that she said that " "it's not your fault , she... she's just drunk and jealous" natsu said flatly " well i figured as much , but what do you want to tell the guild I mean it's kinda already out there , they just need an explanation" " i suppose so i mean it can't get much worse, i mean hell you're the woman i love so why should we hide it , i not ashamed to be with a beautiful girl " natsu said "I Feel the same way so lets just tell them " alright _sigh_ we'll go tomorrow.

Hey guys end of chapter two , i decided to go aheadand put two up because i figured the more consistant i am the more views and reviews i'll get so please leave a reviewof what you think so out.


End file.
